Priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. §119 from Japanese patent application nos. JP 2013-040271 filed on Mar. 1, 2013, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device with a print function, a control method of the printing device, and a control device that can connect to the printing device.
2. Related Art
Systems that print by a printer using a previously prepared template are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-048415. The template may have have a single print area, but is generally divided into plural print areas.
The template anticipates information being added to particular areas in the template. This enables dynamically changing the appearance of a specific area by, for example, adding a specific color to the background or making an image a specific color based on the added information. This requires that the user is able to appropriately add the desired additional information to the desired area.